


Play Date

by FanficIsLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cards, Confession, Cute, DIY, Eww, I can't tagg, I'm Supernaturally bad at tagging, Kids, Kindergarten, LMAO, Love, M/M, Mr Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Valentine - Freeform, Valentines, Weird, craft, mr novak, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Winchester is a Kindergarden teacher and Mr Novak is a lunch monitor and they are clearly in love.<br/>The kids they teach decide to set them up.<br/>Happy Valentines Day.</p><p>(Although it's nearly June.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date

"Mr Novak?" Dean taps the lunch monitor on the shoulder.

"Yes?" The blue-eyes beam at him.

"I-uh, made you coffee." Dean smiles, weak at the knees.

"Again?" Cas smirks, "You didn't have to."

Castiel takes the hot cup from the other man's hands, the contrast in heat from the chilly wind nearly burning his fingers as he thanks the teacher.

"So how're the kids today?" Dean asks, turning to face the small playground, his back to his classroom.

"Oh, they're little angels." A smile creeps across the smaller man's face, "If angels throw lego at your head and pelt you with NERF blasters every two minutes."

Mr Winchester chuckles. "Yeah, but I guess they're just being kids."

Green eyes meet blue ones, breaking to glance at a watch, "Now, it's about time they got back inside. And you too, Rudolph."

A smile is pulled tightly across both of their faces as Dean motions to Cas' nose with his finger.

A bell is sounded as Castiel whispers a small 'thanks' and Dean feels blood rush to his cheeks.

* * *

 

"Wait!" Dean calls after Castiel, sprinting after him as fast as possible with a heavy coat on and a briefcase.

Cas swivels round to face a panting teacher.

"Are you okay?" 

"Y-yeah... Just wanted to wish you a happy holiday wi..with these." Dean smiles and thrusts a plate of warm cookies into his hands.

"Oh!" Cas says, taken aback, "T-thanks, Dean!" 

He brings the hot plate to his nose and takes in the pleasant aroma.

"Oatmeal raisin?" Castiel says, wide-eyed.

"I remember you saying they were your favourite." Dean grins proudly yet coyly.

A moment passes before the smaller man takes a stride forward and pulls the other man into a tight bear-hug.

"Happy Holidays." He whispers as he tucks his chin into the man's shoulder.

He pulls away reluctantly as two children walk past, giggling and nudging each other.

"Happy Holidays." Dean repeats dreamily before picking up his briefcase and walking out the door with Mr Novak beside him.

* * *

"Mr Winchester?" A small child calls out whilst colouring in a red heart onto his card, "What's Valentine's Day all about anyways?"

"Well," Dean begins, "Valentine's Day is a day about spending time with someone you love. You can give them a card to tell them how much they mean to you."

The child's friend interjects, "So, are you going to give one to Mr Novak?"

The boy adds, "Because you like him, right?"

"I-well, uhh... It's not like--" Dean stammers, unsure how to respond.

"Come and make one for him, Mr Winchester!" A little girl shouts cheerily.

The suggestion is deemed popular with the rest of the class as they all yell in agreement and the girl grins and grips onto the arm of his blazer, pulling him toward the table. 

"I'll help you make one!" She insists and grabs a bottle of liquid glue and a blank card.

Dean smiles politely yet he secretly wonders what he's gotten himself into.

* * *

"Mr Winchester! There he is!" The little girl almost screams in excitement as she drags her 6-foot teacher across the yard at lunchtime.

"I really don--" Dean tries to resist the pull of the surprisingly strong 5 year old.

This action is not greatly appreciated as three more small children grab onto his sleeves and practically throw him across the playground towards the monitor.

Dean is given an ultimatum; hand the card over to Mr Novak and get rejected or be abused by five-year-olds until he does it anyway.

He chooses the first one.

Sheepishly and without a peep, he hands over an oversized card smothered in glitter and multi-coloured cut-out hearts. The little ones tug at Cas' hands looking sad and ask, "Don't you have a card for Mr Winchester? Don't you like him back?"

Dean tries to mouth that it's okay; to let Cas know that he doesn't mind, though he thinks his heart might be breaking a little, because he always hoped...

Cas blushes and reaches into his pocket, bringing out a small envelope and hands it to Dean. When Dean opens it, he just finds a simple piece of paper with the words, "I like other food, besides cookies. Want to get dinner with me some time?" with a tiny heart drawn next to it. 

When Dean looks up, he sees Cas beaming at him and he knows he has a goofy grin on his face too but he doesn't care. Three five-year-olds skip off across the yard whilst giggling. Because Mr Novak and Mr Winchester are being all weird and smiley, and "Eww, that's gross."

 


End file.
